


Part 1,2 and 3

by rebecca04162000



Category: Daddy and son age play
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 16:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca04162000/pseuds/rebecca04162000
Summary: Moving in with daddy and getting treated like a big boy then getting treated like a little boy





	1. Chapter 1

When I moved in with Daddy we agreed that I could "dress up" as an  
adult during the week since I had to work and how I behaved during the week would dictate how I was treated on the weekends. If I did my chores, went to bed on time, didn't masturbate, and generally behaved I would be treated like a big boy. This meant being allowed to shower and dress myself, a later bedtime, and having big boy cuddle time with Daddy. However for every time I was naughty throughout the week I would lose a big boy privilege. Daddy would keep track and never let me know how I'd done until the week was up.  
This week Daddy had to go out of town for a few days before the weekend. He was supposed to be back Friday night after I was done with work and like many other boys when left unsupervised I let my chores pile up. The kitchen sink was filled with dirty dishes, laundry was all over the living room, empty cat food trays were left out, and none of the vacuuming or dusting was done. I'd spent the whole week playing video games and jerking off after work. I thought I'd be fine, how could Daddy know? I figured I'd have enough time after worked to get everything in order before Daddy got home but when I came home I saw Daddy's car was already in the driveway and I knew I was in big trouble.


	2. Part 2

There was a note on the front door telling me to go immediately into Daddy's study. He was sitting behind his desk looking at his laptop when I walked in and he had me come over and watch what was on the screen. It was the view from several different cameras throughout the house showing how I'd misbehaved over the past few days. Daddy said he'd left me alone as a test to see if I could behave without being watched and I'd failed. I tried to apologize but he said it was far too late for apologies. He began to undress me which I was used to as part of my "little boy" weekends but after he slipped off my briefs he motioned for me to lay across his lap. I knew what was coming and foolishly tried to back away.  
With one quick motion Daddy pulled me down onto his lap and began swatting my upturned butt. I squirmed and wriggled to get free but it was no use. For twenty minutes Daddy reddened my ass until I was a bawling sobbing mess. When he was done Daddy pulled me up to sit on his knee and gave me a hug. He said it was partly his fault for assuming I could be grown up and left alone. He said from now on that would change, and not just on the weekends. I tried to respond in between sobs but Daddy shushed me and pulled something from the top desk drawer. It was an oversized pacifier but instead of a nipple it was shaped like a cock. Daddy pushed it into my mouth and said I was to keep it in at all times when I was home unless I was eating or sucking on the real thing. As I began to suckle Daddy said we'd start off with a bath since I hadn't bothered to shower at all while he was gone. diately into Daddy's study. He was sitting behind his desk looking at his laptop when I walked in and he had me come over and watch what was on the screen. It was the view from several different cameras throughout the house showing how I'd misbehaved over the past few days. Daddy said he'd left me alone as a test to see if I could behave without being watched and I'd failed. I tried to apologize but he said it was far too late for apologies. He began to undress me which I was used to as part of my "little boy" weekends but after he slipped off my briefs he motioned for me to lay across his lap. I knew what was coming and foolishly tried to back away.  
With one quick motion Daddy pulled me down onto his lap and began swatting my upturned butt. I squirmed and wriggled to get free but it was no use. For twenty minutes Daddy reddened my ass until I was a bawling sobbing mess. When he was done Daddy pulled me up to sit on his knee and gave me a hug. He said it was partly his fault for assuming I could be grown up and left alone. He said from now on that would change, and not just on the weekends. I tried to respond in between sobs but Daddy shushed me and pulled something from the top desk drawer. It was an oversized pacifier but instead of a nipple it was shaped like a cock. Daddy pushed it into my mouth and said I was to keep it in at all times when I was home unless I was eating or sucking on the real thing. As I began to suckle Daddy said we'd start off with a bath since I hadn't bothered to shower at all while he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

In the bathroom while the tub was filling Daddy took a razor and shaving cream and removed the hair around my dick and under my arms. I only had a little since one of my punishments a few weeks ago was have my hair cropped down to a small boy's patch but now I was completely smooth. Daddy had me step into the tub then dumped in a bunch of bath toys he pulled from under the sink. He sternly told me to play with the toys while he soaped my hair with baby shampoo and scrubbed the rest of my body. I got hard when he washed my dick but he didn't linger telling me the cameras showed I'd been playing with myself all week so I didn't deserve to come now. Once Daddy was satisfied I was clean he pulled me from the tub, dried me with a big fluffy blue towel and led me out of the bathroom.  
Instead of going to Daddy's room or the spare room I slept in on weekends when I lost my adult privileges I was led to a third room at the back of the house. Though I'd lived with Daddy for a few months I'd never been in this room since it was always locked. I thought it was just a storage room but when Daddy opened the door I saw just what he'd been storing. Along the back wall under a big window was an oversized white crib lined with teddy bears and Mickey Mouse sheets. Up against another wall was a giant changing table with a plastic liner on top covered with animated Disney characters. The last wall had an open closet door and inside I could see bright colorful outfits hanging and dozens of unopened diaper packages. Daddy gave me a few moments to take it all in then announced that this would permanently be my room (even on weekdays) until I proved I was grown up enough to go back to the little boy room.


End file.
